Outside Looking In
by goldenice94
Summary: Elsanna, High School AU. Anna got herself into detention for slapping Hans. It was during the detention when she met a mysterious girl named Elsa.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: My first Elsanna fanfic. I just couldn't resist. Constructive criticisms are welcomed :)**

* * *

When Anna came out of the Principal's office, her friends were looking up at her in anticipation. She felt her face flushed again, growing red like her hair.

"Well?" Kristoff got up from his seat, his brows furrowed. "How did it go? They didn't—they didn't blame you, did they?"

"Kristoff, you know how they are," said Megara, she leaned back against the plastic chair lazily. "She'd be lucky if they didn't get her expelled."

"Meg! How could you—"

"Kristoff, calm down," Anna smiled weakly at the blonde boy, then turned to Megara. "No, I didn't get expelled." Anna let out a sigh.

"But?" Kristoff crossed his arms. Megara just smirked at her.

Anna showed him a piece of paper he hadn't realized she was holding. Kristoff raised his hand but Megara got up from her seat and beat him to it. She took the paper from Anna and brought it close to her face

It was a detention slip.

"Well, shit," Megara let out a small chuckle. "Our little Anna Bell got herself into detention. Reason: punching a student in the face."

"But you didn't even punch him!" Kristoff barked furiously. "You slapped him, not punched him. And he deserved it."

Megara rolled her eyes and handed the slip back to Anna, who took it wordlessly.

"Please, would it have made a difference?" Megara crossed her arms. "Punch him, slap him, make an insult about his sideburns—"

"Meg!" Anna whisper-yelled and frantically gestured to the closed door behind her, worrying that the Principal might hear them.

The tall brunette threw her arms in exasperation. "Okay, feistypants, let's get ourselves out of here."

* * *

Walking in the school hallway with her two best friends, Anna felt dizzy. She had never felt more stupid in her 17 years of living and breathing. The detention slip, folded neatly inside the back pocket of her jeans, felt ten times heavier now.

She should've handled the situation better, she thought. Slapping Hans outside the cafeteria wasn't the greatest idea, but she wasn't thinking clearly, and neither was Hans. Not when he pinned her against the wall and forced her to agree to go on a date with him. It was unfortunate that none of her friends were there to rescue her, and it was even more unfortunate to have one of the teachers at the end of the hallway to witness the moment Anna slapped Hans' face to break free of his grasp.

"Why did it have to be Hans?" Kristoff mumbled to himself, but Anna could hear him. "Any other guy and he'd be the one getting a detention, not you."

"It's okay, Kristoff," Anna sighed. "It was pretty stupid of me to slap him. As disgusting as he is, I should've been more careful."

Hans' father, an incredibly rich and successful business man who happened to be one of the biggest donators of the school, wasn't pleased upon hearing his son was 'publicly humiliated' at school. After receiving his youngest son's call, he sent one of his assistants to directly report the incident to the Principal himself.

Of course the report didn't include Hans forcing Anna to agree with him to go on a date with him, and pinning her against the wall in the process. None of the students who saw what really happened would defend her (Anna didn't blame them), Kristoff and Megara weren't allowed to be with her in the Principal's office because they weren't at the 'crime scene'.

"Cheer up, Cupcake," Meg put an arm around Anna's shoulders. "It's just for three Saturdays. And you're only gonna sort out some old archives. I had worse in elementary school."

"Yeah? What did you have to do?" Kristoff inquired. "Wait, you got a detention in elementary school? You never told me this, what happened?"

Megara smirked. "It was nothing. Just some silly prank my friends and I pulled on this new kid. I had to clean one of the staff's toilets for three days that week."

"I'm glad you left your bad-girl days," Kristoff scrunched up his nose in disgust, then turned to Anna. "So, will there be anyone else with you in the detention this Saturday?"

"Yeah," said Anna. "Mr Oaken said Olaf will also be there, it's his fourth session."

"Again?" Kristoff shook his head in amusement. "Dude needs to stop falling asleep in every class."

"And...there's also one more student," Anna frowned. "I don't know her, though, never heard her name."

"Who?" Kristoff inquired.

"Elsa. Elsa Aren—Arendelle? Something like that."

Megara stopped walking. Her two friends stopped a second later and eyed her questioningly. Her expression was unreadable.

"Wh—what's wrong?" Anna asked her nervously. Is it Elsa? Should Anna worry about this girl?

Megara seemed to snap out of it all of a sudden and then pushed her two friends, making them continue walking. "Nahh, it's nothing. Come on, let's grab some hotdogs before we go home, I'm starving."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well...that was short, I know. But we'll finally meet Elsa in the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! You guys made my day :3**

* * *

Saturday morning came and Anna found herself at her school's front gate.

Her parents were very understanding about the whole incident when she had told them. It wasn't like they could do anything if Hans' family was involved, anyway. She reached into her pocket for her phone once again, and read the supporting text messages from her two best friends.

_Good luck on your first detention sweet thing! If any of the kids give you trouble, be sure to let me know, okay cupcake? _From Megara.

_Hey, I'm actually gonna be at school too. Y'know, practicing. The big game's pretty close. Call me when you're done, okay?_ From Kristoff.

Anna sighed. If Kristoff was at school that day for soccer team practice, then Hans would be there too. She had been extra careful to avoid Hans for the last few days, not wanting to deal with His Royal Sideburns (as Kristoff liked to call him—behind his back of course) but the day before the detention, she ran into him when she was walking in the hallway with her classmates. Hans smiled _sweetly_ right at her as they were walking towards the opposite directions. It actually creeped her out a lot, but she held her head up high. She was _not_ going to cower in fear.

"Okay, you can do this, Anna," she growled as she stepped into the school. "You were born ready for this!"

* * *

Anna had imagined the archive room to be a dimly-lit, dusty old huge room with high ceiling, full of tall cabinets containing old, yellowing archives. She was even a bit excited of the prospect of exploring the room and going on a little adventure of finding something interesting.

So she felt a little underwhelmed when she found herself inside the actual archive room she was assigned to. Just a little bigger than the usual classrooms, well-lit, and clean. There were only a number of archive drawers, as many as the room could contain.

"Anna?" the boy called out from one corner of the room. "Is that really you?"

"Hi, Olaf," Anna waved at him awkwardly. "Yeah, it's really me. You look busy already."

The curly boy looked down at his lap. He was sitting on the floor next to an opened drawer with his back leaning on one of the drawers, a stack of archives at his lap. Anna sat down next to him and they talked. He told her he just got there, and it was his fourth session, as the Principal had informed Anna a few days before. Apparently, he got into detention for sleeping in multiple classes after multiple warnings.

She glanced at the archives in Olaf's lap, and figured that those are recent archives that belonged recently-graduated students, probably in the last five years or so. The papers looked new and haven't yellowed with age. Her task was to sort the archives and arrange them alphabetically because for some reason a lot of the archives in that room weren't arranged alphabetically, some even got mixed up in other drawers that belonged to a whole different batch.

Anna was going to open her first drawer when she heard the door opened.

Her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her.

She had never seen her before. How was that possible? Sure, there were a lot of students in that school, but how come she never noticed the kind of beauty that was standing by the doorway right now? The first thing that drew Anna in was her eyes. Those icy blue eyes that gave nothing away. _Cold? Distant?_ Anna's mind immediately associated them with those words. Her hair was platinum blonde, done in a braid that was resting on her left shoulder. Her bangs were pushed back as if the wind was constantly blowing against them. She was slim and tall—probably taller than Anna, she decided.

The blonde's eyes met Anna's. If she showed recognition at all, Anna couldn't see it because a second later the blonde silently walked away to the other corner of the room, the furthest away from Anna and Olaf. She sat down and started working on the archives in one of the bottom drawers.

Anna looked at Olaf questioningly, he just gave her a look and shrugged, and went back to organizing the archives in his lap. Anna did the same, but every few seconds she stole a few glances at the silent blonde girl, who was also busy with the archives. _Who is she? Why haven't she said anything? Is she mute? Does this school even allow mute students? Why is she here? She doesn't seem like a trouble maker. Then again, neither do me. Or Olaf. _ Anna's mind was reeling with questions. She wanted to ask Olaf, but the room wasn't large enough to not make it look obvious that Anna was talking about the blonde girl. She decided not to be rude.

_Elsa_. Anna then remembered the name of the girl. _That's her name, isn't it? That's what Mr Oaken told me, anyway._

All of a sudden, Anna felt a cold chill ran down her body and let out a little gasp. It was barely audible, but Elsa's head snapped up from the archives in her hand and looked at Anna. The distance from one corner to the other made it a bit difficult to totally make it out, but Anna thought she caught something flash in Elsa's eyes for a brief moment. Surprise? Panic? Anna turned his head to see Olaf beside her, but he was already fast asleep.

When Anna looked up at Elsa again, the blonde girl had already busied herself with the archives again. Her expression went back to nothing. Blank. She gave nothing away.

Anna looked at her watch, it was 10.20. She glared at it, as if it was the watch's fault that only twenty minutes out of 120 minutes had passed. She sighed. _This is going to be a long morning._

Anna wasn't sure if she was just imagining it, but she felt the room got a little colder by the hour.

* * *

"Kristoff," Anna breathed out a sigh of relief to see his best friend at the school parking lot. It was now noon. He was leaning against his car, still dressed in his soccer uniform. He smiled at her.

"Hey, feistypants," he greeted when she approached him. "Not so feisty today?"

"It was pretty boring," Anna whined. "How was the practice?"

"It was alright, we finished just a while ago," Kristoff shrugged. "Hans was a little rough with me though." He frowned.

"I'm so sorry—" Anna began to apologize. _Now Hans is harrassing her friend too because of her?_

"Hey, don't be," he waved his hand. "He wouldn't hurt me, he needs the star player to score the winning goal next week." He winked. "So it's her, huh?"

Anna blinked. "Who?"

Kristoff gestured to the front gates. Anna saw her again. Elsa was walking towards the front gates a few meters from them. Anna observed her from that distance. Elsa's moves are kind of careful, and—_and graceful_? Anna thought. Her radiant beauty still stunned Anna.

"I saw her this morning and I remembered," Kristoff told her. "That's Elsa, right? The girl with the same detention as you? I think I had a class with her last year. Hadn't seen her eversince. I even forgot her name, until this morning."

Anna's eyes widened. "So you know her?"

Kristoff shook her head. "No, never spoke with her. She's so pretty, though, right?"

"She's beautiful," Anna breathed out, then immediately sobered up. "I—I mean—yes she looks good, and so do you, and Meg—wait what?"

Kristoff chuckled. "Woah, okay, now I see why you turned Hans down. You prefer girls, then?"

"N-no!" _Does she_? "That's not it at all. Besides, who would wanna go on a date with him, anyway?" Anna sighed. "Yeah, the popular girls, or just the stupid ones—"

"Speak of the devil," Kristoff cut her, his eyes fixing on someone far behind her. "Look."

Anna turned around to see Hans walking out of the building alone. His red hair was combed neatly, wet from the shower he had taken after the practice. His face showed his usual smug expression. He hadn't noticed Anna and Kristoff yet when he began walking towards his car.

"You know," Anna turned to Kristoff again, lowering her voice. "Sometimes I feel kinda bad for slapping him, but every time his face shows up, I'm like, 'nope!'," Anna shuddered. Kristoff chuckled in agreement.

"Elsa!" Hans called out all of a sudden.

Anna and Kristoff froze. Anna's eyes widened. She slowly turned her head again. _Did Hans just—_

To Anna's horror, Hans was sprinting towards the front gate, right where Elsa was. The blonde girl had already stopped walking, her back still facing the guy who was approaching fast. Anna thought she saw Elsa sigh, then she eventually turned around, really slowly. Anna and Kristoff watched from a few meters away as Hans finally was right in front of the blonde girl.

They couldn't hear what they were talking about, but Anna noticed Hans' making a gesture towards the direction his car was parked, so Anna figured he must be offering her a ride home, or somewhere else. _So typical_, Anna scoffed. Except, Anna noticed with a frown, Hans seemed different. He _softened_. Gone was the usual arrogance, his hands was clasped together—a nervous habit that Anna also had. _Is he nervous_?

Elsa shook her head and spoke to Hans. Hans' spoke again, looking a bit more insistent this time, but it was so unlike the way he insisted Anna to go on a date with him. Elsa smiled weakly at him and shook her head again, stepped back, gave him an awkward wave and finally turned around. She resumed walking away from the school, away from Hans, whose shoulders seemed slumped in disappointment. He looked—_sad_?

Anna blinked. Then she blinked again. She turned to Kristoff, who looked just as shocked and confused as her. Apparently this was new to him too.

"I can't believe it," Kristoff's voice was just a whisper. "A girl said no to him and he took it just like that? Anna, you should've learned from her."

But Anna was more bothered by the fact that Hans looked like a completely different person just now towards Elsa. Who was she, really? Anna was determined to find out.

* * *

**A/N: Did I do okay...? I really haven't written anything in a long time. Thank you so much for reading :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, thank you so much for the reviews/favs/follows! I really appreciate them. (At this rate, I'm just gonna start every chapter by thanking you guys lol) Longer chapter this time :D**

* * *

On Monday morning, Megara found herself in the passenger seat of Anna's parked car.

Anna, seated in the driver seat, stared hard straight ahead of her. Her eyes searching and scanning the students entering the front gate, looking for a certain tall blonde girl with a single braid. Although Anna wasn't sure if the girl she was looking for would wear her hair in a braid again that day, but really, how hard was it gonna be?

Megara, who was growing bored beside her, found it all a little comical.

"What are we, Totally Spies?" Megara deadpanned. "What's with all this spying?"

"Sssshhh, you're distracting me," said Anna, eyes never leaving the school gate. "I told you I'll explain later."

"Well, you just dragged me out of my car into yours without an explanation, I thought maybe you were gonna tell me a secret, like, you're selling drugs or something," Megara chuckled. "Where's Kristoff?"

"I don't know," said Anna distractedly.

"Seriously, what's going on? Did something happen? Why didn't you text or call me over the weekend? How was the detention?" Megara shot her questions impatiently.

"Meg!" the redhead finally tore her eyes away from the gate and reprimanded her friend. "Fine. You might as well help me now. I'm looking for Elsa." Anna turned her eyes back to the gate. "I mean, judging by your reaction last week when I mentioned her name, I just thought maybe you might know something about her."

"And what makes you think that?" Megara asked, she leaned back and crossed her arms. "I know next to nothing about her."

"I just thought—," Anna's voice faltered. "I don't know, you're one of my best friends, but you're friends with a lot more people than I am. You're even friends with Hans' friends!" Megara raised an eyebrow at her at that last one. Anna immediately continued, "Well, the decent ones. I mean—I just thought maybe you've seen, or heard—something."

There was a pause. "Seen or heard what, exactly?"

Anna took a breath. "Is she dating Hans? Or is she Hans' ex?" Then she went on to tell Meg what she and Kristoff saw the other day.

Megara listened intently. Then she said, "I don't know, but who knows, really? Nobody ever really knows anything about that girl. She transferred here some time around last year, but I guess she never really made friends."

"Do you have a class with her?" Anna asked. "Kristoff did, last year."

"I do. She's in my Biology and World History class," answered Megara. "Listen, I don't think you should bother her. If she wants to be a little antisocial, just let her be."

"But what if she needs a friend?" Anna sighed. "I'm just really curious about her—n-not in a creepy way or anything, I'm not a stalker! It's just, I can't believe I've never seen her, you know? And she seems kinda distant, and... cold?"

"Cold?"

"Yes, cold," Anna was referring to the blonde's cold demeanor, but then she remembered something else all of a sudden. "Like... almost literally?"

Anna never gave too much thought into how she had felt that sudden cold chill that ran through her body for a moment in that room, followed by the seemingly decreasing temperature in that archive room during the detention. But now she did, and she realized all of a sudden that it was, indeed, odd.

"I've never even seen her in the hallways," Anna said, exasperated. "What is she, some kind of a superhuman who can make herself invisible?"

"That's because there's like a gazillion students in this school, and this school is huge—thanks to Hans' family—she hides herself well, and you don't pay attention to your surroundings," Megara pinched the redhead's nose, who yelped. "Seriously, you even literally bumped into Hans last week, who suddenly noticed you, then asked you out, then got you into this mess—"

"There she is!"

Megara turned her head to see Elsa walking through the school's front gate. The blonde was wearing a white long-sleeved plain t-shirt and blue jeans. Her hair was still done in a braid that rested on her shoulder. Her eyes looked straight ahead. She moved slowly with a little hint of grace in her steps.

_Beautiful_.

"Now or never," Anna breathed out. She was starting to get excited.

"Anna..." Megara drawled in a warning tone. Before she knew it, the door was opened. Anna was gone in an instant.

Megara buried her face in her hands, "Crap."

* * *

"Hi!"

Anna literally jumped in front of the blonde, instantly blocking her way. Elsa nearly tripped in shock, but she caught herself so quickly. She looked at the redhead in front of her, who was smiling widely at her.

"Hi, sorry, I probably scared you," Anna grinned sheepishly. "I'm Anna. I don't think we've met before. Which is silly because we go to the same school, well, by now I realize we never shared the same classes, but still, we're both juniors!" Anna paused. "Wait, you're a junior too, right?"

Before Anna could expect to hear an answer from the blonde, someone approached from behind her. "Yes, Cupcake, she is."

Megara was now next to Anna. The brunette smiled at Elsa, who didn't return it, but Anna saw a hint of recognition in her eyes. It was subtle, but Elsa took a tiny step back. Anna raised her eyebrows. _Sure, Meg could be a little intimidating, but was Elsa that afraid of her?_

"Hi, I'm Meg, but you know that already," Megara shrugged, then pulled at Anna's arm. "Come on, Anna, let's get to class."

Anna stared at her incredulously. "No!" she said, a little louder than she intended. "I mean—Meg, I'm in the middle of introducing myself to her, can't you see?"

Elsa watched in silence as Megara and Anna argued. After a few seconds she cleared her throat and both the redhead and the brunette froze, their heads turned towards her expectantly. Elsa felt face growing hot.

"H-hi, Anna," Elsa tried, her voice cracked a little. "I'm Elsa."

Anna beamed at her. She extended a hand at the blonde girl, who just stared at it. Anna was just about to awkwardly pull her hand back, when all of a sudden she felt Elsa's cold hand grasping hers. They shook hands awkwardly. Elsa quickly pulled her own hand back. Anna wasn't sure if it really was her imagination, but she could feel the temperature dropped ever so slightly, for a moment.

"Nice to meet you, Elsa," Anna said awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you too," Elsa said meekly, a soft smile tugging on her lips. "I'm sorry, I gotta run, I,uh, need to—"

"Go on ahead, Elsa," Megara pulled Anna aside with her so they weren't blocking the blonde's way.

Elsa looked at Megara and said nothing, she just nodded and ran off to enter the school building.

"Satisfied, Cupcake?" Megara asked, when Elsa was out of earshot. "See, I told you not to bother her. I think she was terrified."

"She was terrified of _you_," Anna shook her head helplessly. "By the way, did you feel that just now?"

"Feel what?"

"It got kinda colder," Anna paused. "Well, not anymore. But earlier, around the time we were shaking hands, did you feel it? The air kinda got colder, just a little bit though."

Megara frowned. "No," she tilted her head in confusion. "No, I didn't."

"Then what the heck was that? I felt that too during detention after she entered the room!" Anna could feel her excitement bubbling. _A mysterious, quiet girl who drops the temperature with her presence? Now that was interesting. And weird. And impossible._

"Look, it's a sign," Megara put her hands on hips. "The universe wants you to stop bothering her."

"_You_ want me to stop bothering her," Anna rolled her eyes. "I think she's actually sweet, she's just very shy." Anna checked her watch and jumped. "I have a quiz in 5 minutes!"

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful for Elsa. It was afternoon and she had only one class left, and this was the one class she was always anxious about for certain reasons.

Elsa had had a few students stopping her to introduce themselves to her before, eversince she transferred to this school last year. She would usually just smile and give them her name politely, and turned down every offer to hang out or study together then she would walk away apologetically.

After a while, most people just stopped trying, which relieved Elsa. She couldn't let people in. She couldn't trust herself yet, she didn't want to lose control...again. A few weeks ago, for the first time in a while, Elsa felt her control slip away and caused a mess. She was just lucky it happened in the less crowded part of school, and it was after the classes were over. Still, two people had witnessed it. While it was not the first time for one of them to witness her capabilities, it was certainly the first time for the other one.

"Relax," Megara leaned back against her chair beside her, her voice just a whisper. "I didn't tell her anything, you know."

Elsa eyed the brunette next to her uneasily. Usually a certain French girl—_Belle, wasn't it_? Elsa couldn't remember names—was seated next to her in this class, but Megara had occupied it without warning. Belle was now seated two rows in front of them, behind Hans.

"Y-you didn't?" Elsa breathed out, eyes glancing worriedly the teacher who was busy explaining about genes and chromosomes right in front of the class, she glanced at Megara again.

"No, and I still curse the day I got myself into this mess," Megara glanced at Hans' back real quick. Elsa caught it and she sighed. "But I have to say this," Megara continued. "Be nice to Anna, okay? She just wants to be friends with you."

Elsa said nothing. Her mind went back to this morning when the redhead surprised her. Elsa couldn't put a finger on it, but there was something different about the way Anna looked at her. It was almost invasive, as if Anna could see all of her, right through her mask, and it kind of scared her. She wondered if she'd see the redhead again this coming Saturday in detention. The blonde still had one more session left.

At the same time, Elsa thought, she couldn't shake off the unexpectedly pleasant feeling of Anna's intrusion. As unsettling as it was, she actually didn't mind Anna's presence as much as she thought she would. She even thought the redhead was kind of adorable.

_Wait, what?_

* * *

Anna spent the rest of the week constantly looking out for the blonde girl that had captivated her. Megara had been right when she said Anna never really paid attention to the surroundings. She was always busy talking with her classmates in the hallway in between classes, but now she tried to focus on her surroundings instead, looking out for Elsa, effectively ignoring her classmates who tried to talk to her.

"Anna? Is there something wrong?" Jasmine asked on Wednesday.

"Huh? Why?" Anna turned to her friend briefly before letting her eyes wander again.

"You seem distracted lately, you keep zoning out of the conversation," Jasmine explained.

Belle nodded. She added, "Is this about Hans? Does he still bother you? If you're in trouble you know you can talk to us."

"I'm fine," Anna said, smiling softly at her friends. She felt a little guilty for ignoring them.

"Do you still have to do the detention this Saturday?" Belle asked.

"Yep," Megara answered for Anna. "Little Miss Badass still has to serve her punishment for two more Saturdays."

"That's too bad," Jasmine shook her head in disapproval.

Anna felt that at this rate, detention might be the only time she could ever see Elsa again, so she didn't complain.

On Thursday morning, Anna was walking with Belle. They were on their way to Math class.

"Belle, I know you and Meg are in the same Biology class," Anna took her chance. "Are you familiar with a student named Elsa?"

"The one with the braid? I always sit next to her in Biology," Belle answered. "Well, almost always."

"You do? Do you guys talk a lot? What is she like?" Anna asked rapidly.

Belle frowned. "We don't really talk. I tried to get to know her, but she seemed indifferent, so I didn't push it."

On Friday afternoon, Anna was eating with Kristoff in the cafeteria. Their class ended early so they were able to get lunch earlier than usual.

"Kristoff, I think I'm going crazy," Anna put her head in her hands.

"Hey, what's this all about?" Kristoff asked, he took a bite of his food and chewed. "Tell me."

"It's Elsa," Anna sighed, she looked up at him. "I don't know, I can't stop thinking about her."

Kristoff blinked. He swallowed his food, "Have you talked to her?"

"I haven't seen her again since Monday," Anna said. "I swear, she could've been just a figment of my imagination."

"She's real, I saw her yesterday in the library," Kristoff shrugged.

Anna stared at him. "You actually go to the library? Since when?"

"Since I nearly failed two tests," the boy sighed. "The big game's next week. We've been practicing a lot so our studies are kind of, well, neglected a little bit."

Anna put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you need help? Hey, I can be your tutor!"

He smiled softly at her, "Thanks, feistypants, but I can manage. At least for now." Kristoff then added, "Speaking of that, I found out that Elsa is actually Hans' tutor."

Anna blinked. "Whaaaat?" she nearly screeched. "How did you know that?" _Elsa has been tutoring Hans? Since when?_

"I heard it from him this morning in Gym," said Kristoff. "His friends was asking him how he had maintained decent scores lately, because a lot of us in the soccer team haven't been doing well. Hans said Elsa had been tutoring him."

"Oh. Wow. Okay," Anna still found it a little hard to believe. "Okay, so she's his tutor. And he actually acts like a decent human being to her. Like, a totally different person."

"Still doesn't really explain why, I know, but who cares, really? Good for Hans," Kristoff shrugged. "But if you're interested in her, I have an idea. Why don't you invite her to watch the game with you next week?"

"That's actually a great idea! I'm gonna ask her!" Anna beamed happily, then she realized what Kristoff had said. "Hold up, I'm not interested in her, you know. I mean I am, but not like _that_! That is so not the drama." She rolled her eyes.

The boy smirked, "That is _so_ the drama."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, as some of you may have noticed, I totally love Kim Possible. Thank you for reading :) Btw, there might be a few grammatical errors here and there in my story, hopefully nothing major. But if they bother you, you can let me know and I'll try to correct them xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! School starts again next week so updates won't be as fast ;(**

* * *

Anna was so excited to see Elsa again, she actually woke up early on Saturday. She spent extra time in front of the mirror practicing her lines, as well as trying on various outfits.

"Would you like to do the honor of—no, no, just no," Anna grimaced, then she tried again. "Hey, come to the game with me." Anna paused. "No, that didn't sound good." She sighed exasperatedly.

She dug into her wardrobe, and after trying on five shirts and three pair of jeans, she finally settled on a green button up and ditched the jeans, opting to wear black leggings instead. Then she went back to more practicing her lines. After an hour of basically talking to her reflection, she still hadn't perfected it.

"Ugh, get it together, Anna. You're only gonna ask her to watch the game with you," Anna slapped herself lightly. She stared at her reflection, her red mane sticking out wherever possible. She thought about Elsa's blonde hair and how she always put it in a braid. _So pretty_. Anna suddenly got an idea.

"What's better than a single braid?" Anna beamed at her reflection in the mirror. "Twin braids!"

Anna arrived at school at 09.50. She was still sitting in her car in the school parking lot when she realized she had forgotten one crucial detail; she wasn't even sure if Elsa would be there. _What if she had completed her detention_? Then all her efforts from earlier this morning would go to waste.

"I am so stupid," she buried her face in her hands. "So freaking stupid."

When she looked up again, she was met with the sight of a lone figure walking through the school gate just a few meters in front of her car. Anna beamed happily. _Elsa is here!_

She waited until the blonde disappeared into the school building. Then she waited for two more minutes before getting out of her car and entered the school building. She reported to the teacher in charge then stood right in front of the archive room. She took a deep breath as she stared at the closed door right in front of her.

_You can do this, Anna. Just be cool, don't scare her with your—_

The door opened all of a sudden and she was met with blonde hair and icy blue eyes so close to her own face. Too close. She could see freckles on the blonde's pale face. _Elsa has freckles too! Wait, what—_

"Eeekk!" The blonde screeched, Anna could've sworn the blonde did a little jump.

"Woah, woah!" Anna instictively took a step back. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I was just standing right here in order to calm myself—not that I'm nervous or anything, I mean it's just detention, right? Okay so I was a little nervous about another thing but we'll get to that later and oh God why haven't I stopped talking? Please stop me before I further—"

"It's okay," the blonde cut her mid-sentence with both her hands held up. "It's okay, really. I'm okay. No harm done. You just caught me off guard."

Anna grinned sheepishly. "I seem to do that a lot."

"Uh, this is only the second time," Elsa chuckled nervously.

"Would you like a third time?" Anna realized what she had just said immediately. Her face flushed. "Oh God. That sounded better in my head. I didn't mean anything by it, really."

"It's okay," Elsa assured her. "Really, Anna."

Anna stared at the blonde, wide eyed. Her mouth was gaping like a fish. She caught herself immediately. "You remember my name!"

"Uh...yeah," Elsa trailed lamely. "Listen, I've been thinking that my actions during our first encounters probably didn't leave a kind impression. I want to apologize for that."

Anna just stared at the blonde dumbly for a few seconds. "Are you kidding? I should be the one apologizing! I scared you on Monday and I scared you just now." Anna grinned at her. "Why don't we just start over?"

Elsa smiled shyly. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Anna held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Elsa, I'm Anna."

Anna almost felt discouraged when she caught the hesitation in Elsa's face. _She's not used to making friends_, Anna had to remind herself. But all her worries soon vanished when Elsa's cold hand grasped hers. They shook hands again, this time longer and much less awkward than their first time on Monday.

"I'm Elsa," the blonde breathed out. "Nice to meet you, Anna."

Anna decided that she liked the sound of her own name when Elsa was the one saying it. She wished she could listen to Elsa say her name again and again.

_Okay, that's not creepy at all._ Anna winced internally.

They pulled their hands back and Anna immediately missed the feeling of Elsa's cold hand in hers. For a few seconds after that, they just stood there in the doorway awkwardly.

"So, uh, where were you going?" Anna mumbled.

"What?"

Anna cleared her throat. "Where were you going? You opened this door so that means you wanted to go outside to... where?"

"Oh. Oh! Yeah," Elsa smiled sheepishly then lowered her voice. "I need to use the toilet."

"Can I go with you?" Anna asked without thinking. She was immediately mortified. "Oh God. Please just pretend I didn't say that. I'm just gonna wait here in this room."

* * *

They were sitting next to each other on the floor with a bunch of archives on both their laps. Their hands and eyes were busy doing the task, but every few seconds one of them would start a conversation. It was mostly Anna doing the talking, while the blonde listened.

Anna had never really been the one to hesitate about anything. If she thought it would do her good, she would go for it right away. Her best friends Kristoff and Megara were similar to her in that way. They were bold, loud, and fiercely loyal to Anna. Anna had been so used to being with them, that she found interacting with Elsa quite interesting.

The blonde was careful. She didn't say much, but when she did, the words were well thought-out, Anna decided. She loved hearing the blonde talk already, although she never spoke for too long. There was something about Elsa's voice that made everything just sound melodic. Anna just couldn't get enough.

Anna found out that Elsa's moved into this city some time around last year. She lived with her mom, who worked at a restaurant as the main chef and co-owner. She lived in an apartment just a few blocks from the school, so she always went to school on foot. Anna listened intently as the blonde spoke. Elsa was very eloquent, very careful, she never revealed too much, but Anna was completely mesmerized by her presence.

"I'm sorry, you're probably bored. Sorry I don't really have anything interesting to tell you," Elsa smiled sadly at Anna.

Anna shook her head . "No! Don't say that, I like hearing you talk."

The blonde raised her eyebrow at that and Anna's heart skipped a beat.

"I probably bore you out with all my ramblings," Anna mumbled and looked away from the blonde. _How could anyone be that gorgeous, seriously?_

"No, I actually find them quite interesting," said Elsa. "You seem to have a very lovely family."

Anna smiled softly at her. "So," Anna started again. "You never told me how you got here in detention."

Elsa frowned immediately and Anna felt the temperature dropped so suddenly. Anna panicked internally. _Oh God, should I not have asked that? Did she do something pretty bad? Did she sell drugs—no, that can't be! Why is it cold? What is it with her and coldness, seriously? Is this some weird supernatural thing? Should I freak out?_

"That...well," the blonde hesitated. "I—I guess I wrecked a few microscopes."

Anna blinked. "Microscopes," Anna repeated. _Well, that was unexpected._

"Yes, microscopes. In the Biology lab," Elsa's voice was a little shaky, Anna noted. She clearly wasn't comfortable talking about it. "It was an accident." _She probably felt pretty bad about it_, Anna thought.

"Of course it was! Why would anyone deliberately break the microscopes?" Anna smiled widely at Elsa. "So I suppose I should tell you how I got here too, to make us even."

Elsa smiled at her. "What did you do? If you don't mind telling me, that is."

"Nah, it's no problem," Anna waved her hand. "I slapped Hans in front of everybody."

Elsa's smile disappeared. Anna mentally slapped herself. She was talking to Hans' tutor, she just remembered. _But were they actually... friends? Is she on his side?_

Elsa's smile returned. "What did he do?" She asked softly.

"Uh, well," Anna mumbled. "He sorta...asked me out on a date? But I wasn't interested—I mean sure he's very handsome! And athlethic! But I had to turn him down. He wouldn't listen to me. So I—yeah," Anna trailed off lamely. "I'm sorry, you must think I'm stupid. And violent."

"No, I really don't," Elsa shook her head and smiled kindly at the redhead. "I understand that Hans can be... difficult."

_Not to you, apparently_. "So, are you guys, like, close?" Anna asked her carefully. She didn't want to push her luck this time.

Elsa paused to think about it. "No, not at all."

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes after that. Anna noted that the topic of Hans seemed to make the other girl uncomfortable. Suddenly, she decided that didn't want to know anymore. She realized that all she wanted was to have a friendship with Elsa, not go all detective on her and interrogate her about her life and make her uncomfortable and possibly push her away. Anna wasn't going to ruin this.

"Hey, Elsa," Anna said all of a sudden.

Elsa's head snapped up from the archives she was sorting. Icy blue eyes looking up at Anna expectantly.

Anna took a breath. _Here goes nothing_. "Would you like to watch the game with me next week?" _Now, was that so hard?_

Elsa blinked. "You mean the soccer game?"

"Yes, the soccer game! Our school is up against West High School next week for the semifinal of the annual cup," Anna explained animatedly. "My best friend, Kristoff, is in the team. So I always watch these games to support him whenever possible. Would you like to sit with me and watch the game together?"

"I...don't really understand soccer—"

"That's alright, me neither!" Anna cut her before the blonde could refuse. "Kristoff tried many times to explain to me what an offside is, but I just don't get it." Anna grinned sheepishly.

Elsa hesitated for a moment. "When is the game?"

"Friday, next week!" Anna paused to remember. "It starts at 7 pm, I think. I have to ask Kristoff again to make sure."

"I think I can make it, I'll let you know," said Elsa after pausing to think.

_Yes!_ "Oh, then we need each other's number then! Give me your phone, here's mine." Anna took her phone out of her pocket and gave it to Elsa, who did the same.

Anna couldn't believe she actually got Elsa's number. She didn't care anymore that the archive room was cold, she decided that it didn't bother her when Elsa was there smiling at her, making her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. School started again and it has been a crazy month :'( I want my holiday back. **

**I intended this chapter to be a little longer but right now this is all I could come up with lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa thought that this was the noisiest week she has ever experienced in any of the schools she had ever gone to.

Every ten minutes, she would hear the other students chanting for the school soccer team. The final match was just days away and nearly every student was pumped up with adrenaline for the whole week. Banners, flags, posters were everywhere. Some students painted their faces blue, which earned a detention from several teachers. Most of the students just couldn't focus on the lessons, and most teachers just gave up.

"Elsa!" she heard a familiar voice.

As usual, Elsa was walking in a less crowded hallway when Anna caught up to her. She hadn't seen the redhead all week. They texted each other sometimes, but nothing particularly substantial.

"I haven't seen you all week! Really, you should tell me how to disappear like that, it might come in handy when the teacher asks for my math homework," Anna huffed.

Elsa couldn't help but grinned. "I'm sorry. How are you, Anna?"

"I'm fine," Anna crossed her arms. "How are _you_? You didn't pick up your phone, I've been looking for you all day."

"I'm so sorry, I left my phone at home by accident," Elsa answered. It was the truth.

"Oh, that's okay," Anna's expression softened. "We're still on tomorrow night, right?"

Elsa blinked. "What?"

Anna smiled sheepishly. "You know, the match? We're going together?"

"Oh, oh! Yes, of course," Elsa felt her face flushed.

"Don't forget to text me your address, I'll pick you up tomorrow," Anna started to jump from the excitement. "I just can't wait."

"Neither can everyone, it seems," Elsa gestured to the huge glaring blue banner behind Anna.

Anna grinned. "Yes, it's so euphoric, isn't it? I really hope they win this championship. Kristoff is so pumped up. They didn't even make it this far last year. They've been practicing like crazy these past few weeks."

"I know," Elsa sighed, more to herself than Anna.

Anna almost raised an eyebrow at that but caught herself. Of course Elsa would know, she had been tutoring Hans because of it. Anna decided that someday she would approach the topic with Elsa, but that day wasn't today.

Elsa didn't seem to notice her slight slip up. "Are you sure you're okay with picking me up? I mean, we can just meet at the place—"

"Nah, it's okay, really!" Anna assured her. "It's gonna be so crowded there, it's gonna be a little difficult to find each other if we go separately."

"Alright then," Elsa smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked hesitantly, hopefully.

"Totally!" Anna beamed at Elsa.

* * *

Anna walked fast in the hallways, heading for her next class, her mind racing. She totally felt it. She definitely felt the cold, and she didn't know how long she could ignore it anymore. She always felt the cold when she's around the blonde girl. It wasn't too cold, it didn't even bother her, but she could definitely feel the change from the usual temperature. Then the cold would disappear when she and Elsa parted ways, every single time. It definitely had something to do with Elsa. What else was Anna supposed to think?

"You're overthinking it," Megara told her after the redhead cornered her in an empty toilet. "I swear, I've never felt anything. No cold, no nothin'."

"It's just weird," Anna's voice was just a whisper. "It certainly never happened before with anyone, only when I'm with her."

"Maybe you're just imagining it," Megara insisted.

"No, I'm not," Anna insisted back. "I know what I feel, Meg. There's something different about her."

Megara looked at her long and hard. Anna could see the wheels turning in her head. The redhead looked right back at her friend expectantly.

Megara eventually sighed. "This was a bad idea."

"What's the bad idea?"

"You being friends with her," Megara crossed her arms, ignoring Anna's shocked expression. "I warned you not to bother her, but you wouldn't listen, I didn't want you to scare her off for real so I asked her to be nice and give you a chance."

"Which she did, and we were getting to be good friends," Anna's voice was a little louder than usual. She could feel her face flushed from anger. _Megara asked what?_ Of course she was grateful that Elsa gave her a chance, but Anna didn't like hearing that Megara basically _ordered_ the blonde to get along with Anna, for some reason.

She had felt a little special. She thought out of everyone in the school, she was the first and only one that was able to start making cracks on Elsa's walls.

"But if this cold thing that you said is true, that you could _sense_ it—" Megara sighed exasperatedly. "Anna, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"What is it?" Anna demanded, she took a step forward towards her friend. "What isn't supposed to happen? What's going on?"

"Look, it's complicated, okay? It involves other people, and it's not my secret to tell," Megara looked pained.

"So you _do_ know something," Anna raised her voice. "How come?"

Megara looked away. "Wrong place, wrong time." She looked at the redhead again. "Wrong people."

"So you saw or heard something," Anna narrowed her eyes. Her voice was getting much louder. "Well, you better let me know what you know because I'm sick of guessing and having you dismiss it like it was nothing. It wasn't really 'nothing' after all. You know something and you keep it from me!"

"Nobody else even knows anything, and it's supposed to be that way!" Megara was shouting now.

"Well I'm not a nobody, I'm your friend!" Anna shouted right back at Meg's face.

"Exactly, you're my friend, so I don't want you to get hurt in any way!"

"She's my friend too. She would never hurt me!"

"I heard shouting!" A man's voice boomed in from right outside of the toilet. Both Megara and Anna froze.

"Let's take it easy and settle this outside, shall we?" The man's voice boomed again.

He seemed to be standing by the door. Anna recognized it as one of the teacher's voice, but she didn't know exactly who. Anna also heard a few other muffled voices. _Oh crap._ Anna mentally facepalmed. The other students were right outside.

"If you don't come out this instance, I'm gonna have to get in there and get you out myself before you girls start pulling each other's hair," the man ordered.

Megara rolled her eyes. "Really? Pulling each other's hair, _really_?" Megara didn't even bother to keep her voice down. "I'd like to see you come in here for real."

"Do not push me, Megara," the man's voice turned cold. Anna recognized that voice now, he was Megara's homeroom teacher. "I'm giving you exactly ten seconds to get out of there."

"Fine," Megara turned and walked to the door without sparing Anna another glance and got out. Anna was left standing there alone, mortified.

"Who else was in there?" Anna could hear him questioning Megara right outside.

"Nobody," Megara answered simply.

"I'm done taking this kind of attitude from you, young lady," the man reprimanded her. "Come out, whoever you are!" He barked.

Anna's mind went blank and her feet went on autopilot and took her outside eventually. The sight that greeted her made her face burn in shame. There were at least ten students staring at them in amazement, amusement, and horror. She recognized most of them, Belle was there staring at her disbelievingly. She felt so helpless now, like she was a criminal that finally surrendered after a standoff that lasted for hours.

"It was my fault," Megara spoke up before anyone could say anything. Anna stared at her in shock wordlessly.

"I wanted to say 'of course it was', but as per standard procedure, you both are going to my office now," the teacher announced.

"Procedure," Megara scoffed. "What is this, crime drama?"

Anna wanted to slap Megara to shut her up. Megara did have a reputation for getting in trouble with some teachers for her attitude, but it was the first time Anna saw just how dangerously brave Megara could really get.

The teacher ignored Megara's comment and gestured to both girls to follow him. The little crowd had started to disperse. Anna saw one guy that she recognized as one of Hans' friends giving her a thumb up discreetly.

_Suddenly, I'm the school's bad girl._ Anna wanted to cry. She hadn't even completed her first ever detention.

* * *

"Anna, please," Kristoff pleaded over the phone.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Anna whined into her phone. She grabbed a pillow and slammed it over her forehead.

"I normally wouldn't care about stuff like this, but it's you and Meg," Kristoff said.

"So what if it's me and her?" Anna scoffed.

"Well, you guys are—as strange as it is—best friends. And you're my best friend too, so I gotta know this stuff."

"Ugh!" Anna growled into a pillow. "How did you hear about it anyway? Wait, don't answer that."

"Flynn was talking about it after practice. I think she heard it from Aurora or someone," Kristoff chuckled. "Relax, Anna. They'll forget all about it by Monday."

"What did you even hear from Flynn?"

"Uh...that you and Meg had a catfight in the toilet?"

"It wasn't a catfight!" Anna threw her pillow across her room frustatedly. "Seriously, does every person think a disagreement between two girls is always a catfight? We just raised our voices at each other, that's all."

Anna told Kristoff what happened that day. He listened intently, and was silent for a few seconds afterwards.

"So she did acknowledge that something was going on," Kristoff said slowly. "She admitted that she knew something.

"She even briefly acknowledged the cold thing, before she caught herself," Anna said. "Kristoff, you don't think I'm crazy, do you? I truly feel it everytime I'm with Elsa, and it's the strangest thing ever."

Kristoff was silent again for a few seconds. Anna could almost hear the wheels turning in Kristoff's head.

"Anna, I'm not siding with anyone here," Kristoff said slowly. "But you need to take Meg's warning into consideration. She knows something, you should at least trust her judgment."

"You're saying I should believe that befriending Elsa could hurt me?"

"We still don't know anything about the girl—"

"Gee, and while we're at it, let's do a background check on her," Anna rolled her eyes. "If it's the cold that Meg was worried about, then she got nothing to worry about. The cold doesn't bother me. It's strange, but it doesn't freeze me or anything so it should be okay."

Kristoff sighed. Anna could tell he surrendered. For now.

"You really gotta sleep," Anna's tone softened. "The game's tomorrow. You should save your energy."

"I won't be able to sleep, I'm kinda nervous," he chuckled. "You're coming tomorrow, right? With your blonde?"

"Yeah," Anna silently blushed at the way Kristoff referred to Elsa as 'her blonde'. "I actually was gonna pick Meg up too, but I think we're still not talking right now. I don't blame her, I got her into detention."

"She'll be fine, she's tougher than you," Kristoff laughed. "I don't think she's that mad at you if she really took the whole blame before you even said anything." His tone softened. "You're currently still doing your own detention so she didn't wanna add another in your list. She cares about you, you know."

"Well, the teacher was already biased against her," Anna shrugged guiltily. "She's still not replying my texts. I screwed up big time, didn't I?"

"Nah, she just needed some time to cool off. You know how hot headed she can be," Kristoff assured her. "Look, I'll text her to let her know I'll be expecting to see her in the bleachers."

"Okay," Anna exhaled in relief. She felt better after talking to the boy. "Thanks, Kristoff. Good luck."

"Thanks, Anna. I'll see you and Elsa tomorrow night."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of Elsanna in this chapter. Please let me know what you think :D**


End file.
